A Mother's Strength
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: A little one-shot of James and Lilly in the birth of little Harry Potter.


A/N: This was a one-shot made for Lady's The Character One hour challenge with the prompts of James Potter and the word strength.

~I have never been pregnant or watched anyone give birth so forgive me if this seems surreal, it probably is.

He always walked with a little spring in his step, and today was no different. Today marked something special that, to him, triumphed over everything he had achieved in his life so far. How he had managed to get to this point he wasn't sure. He often heard people say that things like today are what make a man a man. He was going to be strong and brave.

"James, are you ready? We have to get going!" Sirius was hollering from downstairs. James looked at his mirror one last time and grabbed his bag.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" He headed out his room and met Sirius waiting at the door. "This is going to be an amazing day. I can feel it." He smiled as they walked out the door.

"Lilly! How are you doing? Do you need some tea?" James was instantly at her side as they arrived to the hospital.

"James I am fine for now thanks." She was sitting in a hospital bed, her stomach as round as a beach ball.

"How far apart are the contractions?" He rubbed her shoulders for her kissing her forehead. Sirius was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"About 5 minutes now. It's getting stronger and stronger each time." She looked worn out but had a smile on her face and rubbed her stomach gently. "If only he would come out faster and a little less painfully."

"Now that wouldn't be the way of a Potter at all." Sirius chuckled a little at his own joke.

"And why are you here again Sirius?" Lilly moved her attention to him now that he had spoken.

"As moral support for my best mate James," He paused and grinned at James who had just gotten back with tea. "And of course his wife." He added after seeing Lilly look daggers at him.

"Oh of course." She had to grin though taking the tea from James and sipping carefully. "Oh Merlin!" She shoved the tea back at James and gripped the bed sheets as the contractions stated up again.

"Lilly remember your breathing." James came over and took one of her hands in his.

"Right breathing. Oh get a doctor in here will you!" She was getting very red in the face and after a minute the contractions died down. James pressed the nurse button on the wall and instantly someone came in.

"How is it going…um…" The nurse looked at the chart that was resting on the bed. "Mrs. Potter?" She pulled a watch out of her pocket and sat down.

"Oh it's just going peachy! I'm just trying to shove a baby out of me, no big deal." Lilly's words were drenched with sarcasm.

"Of course ma'am. Now the contractions have just died down yes?" Lilly nodded as James was wiping sweat off her face. "Okay we'll just start timing them for a little while until the doctor comes in."

Sirius was reading a Quidditch magazine and threw it in the air when Lilly started screaming from the next contraction.

"Maybe I should wait out in the waiting room." He stood up and James looked at him sternly.

"You said you would be here. Show some strength! Look at Lilly, she's having a baby and she is showing more strength than you!" James was grinding his teeth together as Lilly gripped his hand harder.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, I am your doctor for the duration of your birthing. You can call me Tom." The doctor came and shook her hand then James's and finally Sirius's. "Nurse how is she doing?"

"Excellent! Contractions are getting to be 2 minutes apart." The nurse was still looking at her watch while holding Lilly's other hand.

"Okay Lilly if you don't mind I'm just going to look and see how dilated you are." He lifted her gown just enough to check before putting it back down. "Great you are 9 and a half centimeters dilated. Another half a centimeter and we can start getting that little baby out of there for you." Tom's smile was almost as cheesy as they have in the dentist commercials.

"Lilly, where do you want me to be?" Sirius was standing and looking awkward as they started getting things ready for the baby.

"Come up here and stand next to James." She was struggling to get the words out without screaming as more contractions came.

"James this baby better come out fast or your hand isn't going to be able to hold a wand." Sirius was trying to lighten the mood a little but just got glared at.

"Sirius would you wipe her forehead please?" James pointed to the cloth he had been using earlier as his hand was in Lilly's being gripped to death.

"Sure thing James." He wiped Lilly's forehead and her neck and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting.

"Tom, Tom! Can I start pushing yet? I think this baby is coming!" Lilly was forcing herself not to push as the contractions came again.

"Lilly everything looks great! When you're ready you can start." Tom had barely finished his sentence when she started pushing.

"Remember Lilly, breathing!" James was doing the time old 'He he who' breathing they teach the men to do when the women start pushing.

"Yes James I can remember to breathe!" She screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

"Keep pushing Lilly! Keep pushing!" Tom voice was barely heard as he was under a cloth between her legs and Lilly was screaming the whole time.

"Sirius take her hand I'm going to watch." James managed to loosen her grip and put her hand on Sirius's as he walked over to Tom.

"Alright Lilly I can start to see a head! Keep going!" Tom yelled as an inspiration. James's face went pale as he seen his child starting to come out.

"It's a boy! Lilly it's a boy! We have a son!" James was almost in tears, several long minutes later. He walked around to Lilly and kissed her.

"Yes a very healthy little boy Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Tom was holding the baby already cleaned up and wrapped up tight. "Here you go Lilly." He handed her the baby as tears were staining her cheeks.

"So handsome. James, what is his name?" Lilly cooed at her little boy as James gently brushed his hair back.

"Harry, Harry James Potter. Our little boy with the strength of his mother." He had just slipped his finger in Harry's hand only to be gripped tight by this new born baby.

"Love is our strength James." She smiled and kissed little baby Harry on the forehead.


End file.
